The Enchanted Warrior (Sesshomaru Love Story)
by analighe
Summary: "I'm not human am I?" I questioned. He looked at me as if I wasn't the most disgusting thing in the world, as if it didn't matter if I was human or not, as if his infinite hatred for humans had never even been a capable thought in his mind. His eyes softened as they looked at me, "No, you are," he told me almost as if it pained him to say it.
1. Chapter 1

Unless if it's mad, passionate, extraordinary love,

It is a waste of time,

There are too many mediocre things in life

Love should not be one of them- Love Shop

Just the Perfect Summer's Day to Get Lost

Michaela Rae

My name is Michaela Rae, not Michaela, not Rae, Michaela Rae. After 16 years of having to explain that to people I get really frustrated explaining to people that my name is not only Michaela. My parents decided to start a fad having two named children therefore my sister's name, Mary Jane. Yep, like from SpiderMan.

However my sister is only six so not many people get her name as confused. My parents split up when I was younger and because my mom left, my dad got complete custody of me. My dad is in the Air Force, and we were stationed in Japan. I've lived there since I was seven so I'm actually quite fluent in Japanese. And since my sister was actually born here she can only speak Japanese, which will become a problem if we have to ever move back to the United Kingdom, where I was born, or to the United States, where we all held citizenship.

Although many people at school try to talk to me because they think I'm interesting being blonde haired and green eyed, but I'm just not a people person. I am an animal person, although the base housing we live on does not let us keep pets. I was a failed crazy cat lady.

I was walking home from school on the last day of school for a while. Until August when it starts up again. In Japan and many other Asian Countries, you pretty much have school the entire year. Except for July, December, and January. Those are months you get completely off. Which I'm not sure If that's any better. Since I go to a private school for "gifted" children. Seeing as I'm not really gifted, I really don't fit in there. So I really like "summer break" because I'm not forced to interact with anybody at all. Except for my dad and sister, sometimes.

I caught up to the primary school that my sister goes to and I walk her back to home at the base housing on the military base. Then because my only hobby is eating cakes and ice cream I went back into town on my bike and got frozen yogurt. Then I made my way out of the city a little bit and to the nearby river that flowed through because I think it's really peaceful and I love being outside.

Unlike most people I don't think about all of the endless possibilities that could happen to you outside. All of the bugs or spiders that could bite you, any animal attacking you, I didn't mind getting dirty or wet.

Once I finished my kiwi frozen yogurt with all of the sweets I could tower on it, I decided I would wade through the water. I took off my brown Sperry's that I chose to wear with my school uniform, and stuck my feet in the water. It was exactly like a soft sandy beach front, it was more of a rocky, muddy, grassy river. But it was wide and shallow so there was a lot for me to walk through.

There came a point that I didn't care if the skirt that went just below my knees was getting wet, so I picked it up with my hand and held my shoes in the other. I continued walking up the river, until it got deeper. For some reason I didn't feel like turning around and stopping. I knew there was a waterfall up ahead and I wanted to see if I could get to it. So I walked through until it got so deep to the point where I had to start treading water. No red flags where going up, I was just giving zero shits that day, and it was scorching hot outside, therefore the water was a refresher. I had to swim to the other side of the river to get to the waterfall and once I did the water was not getting any shallower. It was just staying at the same depth, the edge of the river was just this wall of rock. I climbed up it, put my shoes back on and started climbing up the rocks that had water cascading down them. The rocks weren't sturdy enough to hold onto so I used the nearby tall grass that was growing decently tall and was anchored into the ground. I climbed up the even taller rocks until I got to a place where I could stand without the help of grass. I then looked at the amazing view and how tall I was up at. Over the trees I could see the skyline of Tokyo. I then turned back around and noticed I still had one more rock to climb. This was where there was a veil of water showering own onto all of the other rocks. These rocks were sturdy enough to hold my weight so I was able to find stones that my hands could hold onto easily. I then pulled myself up with the little upper body strength that I had. I reached for the other rocks and hauled myself up all the way.

"I did it!" I exclaimed going inside through the water veil and sitting inside the small inners of the cave. Once I reached to the edge of the cave I felt like I was going through some invisible wall that let me pass through. It felt strange, but not too strange, so I just ignored it. Deciding I had enough and was ready to dry off so that I could go home. I turned around and backed my way through the veil of water and down towards the second tier of rocks. Once I got to the bottom I turned around and admired my view once more. Except the Tokyo skyline was gone. It was just trees and more trees.

"What the hell?" I asked aloud, "No, I must be seeing things," I shook my head as I stepped forward but didn't realize that the edge of the next tier of rocks was that close and slipped down landing on my butt really hard. And then falling all the rest of the way down scrapping and bruising my body all the way down.

"Mother fucker," I cursed as I finally stopped landing in the water. "I'm just going to lie here in my cold shame." Eventually I floated back to the rocky beach entry and just laid there as well. After a while of wallowing I'm my blood and self-pity I managed to pick myself up and start to walk back to where I'd thought I'd left my bike.

"Okay, where'd my bike go?" I asked myself as I was pretty sure where I left it and it was gone. "Bikes don't just disappear,"

Whatever I'd thought as I start walking to where I'd thought the dirt road was. But when I got there wasn't a nice laid flat dirt road, there was just a meadow of talk grass and flowers.

"Okay, I really am not in Tokyo anymore," I said realizing that everything was gone, almost as if to how it was originally before technology and a civilization came in. I must have gone back in time, and a long ways back for this to not be a dirt road anymore.

"Shit, how am I supposed to get back?" I asked and the simplest answer would be, "the way I came!"

So I went back up the river through the waterfall and up into the cave. When I went back to the edge of the cave I didn't feel a wall like I did before. I turned back around and peered through the waterfall and noticed the skyline had not returned. "Goddammit!" I cursed as I went back into the cave and back out again and nothing still had changed. "This isn't real, nnno this isn't happening," I mumbled as I climbed my way back and made sure I wouldn't stumble and trip. However when I got to the same place I tripped before; I lost my footing and slipped down bruising and hurting myself again on all of the rocks. Falling into the water, I floated back to the other side of the river.

Still wondering what I was going to do I made my way back to the meadow and just laid there. I looked at all of the cuts and bruises I had forming around my body and decided to do nothing about them.

After a nice nap I'd thought when I woke up everything would be back the same way it was. But it wasn't. I laid my head back down and pretended to go back to sleep. Although I do not know who I was pretending for. Ruffling through the grass I heard footsteps coming closer, only not human footsteps the type of footsteps that run on four legs. I instantly got up to see what it was and screamed. This monster had gray leathery skin that had rotten patches of hair growing all over it. Talons for claws and daggers for teeth, its eyes where a blood thirsty red, so I'm pretty sure I fell into the category of what it ate. I was paralyzed with fear so I just stood there motionless, waiting to get eaten. Right when I got a nice sniff of the monster that smelt like moldy potatoes, I screamed once more and back away.

Before I could even blink I saw a red blur of motion in front of my primary view.

"What? Where you just waiting to get eaten?" This snarly sarcastic voice asked me.


	2. Chapter 2

2.) The Perfect Day to Get Kidnapped

"What? Where you just waiting to get eaten?" This snarly sarcastic voice asked me. I stared at him blankly, was this really happening? I asked myself inside my head. Why was this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? I really just wanted to get out of there.

Thank god he spoke the same kind of Japanese I did. "Yeah, I was," I said getting up as I watched my savior effortlessly tear this guy to bits with his claws.

When he turned around I noticed he wasn't all that human himself either. Alright, his face looked human and most of his body looked human, I still could tell he wasn't. It was the dog ears on top of his head that gave it away. Also his long silver immortal hair, and two canine fangs that where bigger than normal. He had long nails that were claws so I assumed. And he was wearing a red kimono, had no shoes and he had a katana on his left hip.

"Would you quit staring? What, is this the first time you've seen a dog demon?" He asked me noticing I was checking him out but in all fairness he was quite curious about me as well. Well, if this is the past he should be, I am dressed contemporary, I am American so that would really through him off, being from a country that hasn't even existed yet. A country built up of multiple races, I'm not even sure what completely my ethnic background is.

"What, is this the first time you've seen a human girl?" I asked back as I noticed his golden eyes studying me.

"Well the first time I've seen a human girl with that weird hair color," he answered.

Of course it is, I am still in Japan.

I smiled shaking my head, I'll take that as a compliment, "I'm Michaela Rae,"

"I'm Inuyasha, Michaela Rae? What a strange name!" He exclaimed almost laughing at how English my name was.

"I have a strange name? Inuyasha wow? That's a strange name," I told him back.

"You're not from here are you?" He asked me as he started walking forward and I followed him.

Well technically I am, "No I guess not," I told him looking around at a place I'd thought I'd known. All of it was foliage trees, grass, or dirt.

"You look like you're from Kagome's time," he told me noticing the way I dressed.

"I don't know who that is," I told him, "We must go to different schools," which is likely, there's at least ten in Tokyo. "Oh and thank you for saving me,"

"Don't mention it, and by the way what where you doing here? Covered in human blood. That's a really good way to get killed around here," he asked me almost scolding in his snarly voice.

"Good to know, well I fell, that's how I got all scraped up and, I got tired of my clumsiness so I fell asleep in this meadow, and then that thing came and tried to eat me," I told him.

"How did you even get here?" He asked me.

"That is something I would like to know as well," I answered.

Inuyasha turned around, "Follow me, I think I can help you,"

So I followed him through the forest, and no red flags once again were going off because I just didn't care where I was going. The reasoning being; I didn't know where I was.

He took me to his friends who I was surprised to see mostly human. However one of the girls who was the one named Kagome, dressed like she went to one of the middle schools where I'm from. The other two humans dressed like they were from the same era as Inuyasha. One of them was a woman with a pink kimono top and a long green skirt, she carried around this enormous boomerang, and her name was Sango. The other was a man who dressed as a monk with a staff and had blue beads and cloth wrapped around his right hand. His name was Miroko. Then there was a tiny little demon called Shippo, he I'm pretty sure, is a fox demon.

The first thing that happened when I met up with them they were sitting in the grass seeming like they were having a picnic, the Monk came up to me grabbing my hands held them out and asked if I would bare his children. I didn't have to slap him being his seemingly jealous girlfriend did for me.

I then continued to introduce myself to everybody. Kagome had just started bandaging my multiple wounds. "Jeez, what happened to you?"

"I fell, twice," I answered noticing all of the cuts along my arms, legs and back.

Inuyasha told them about what happened, then told me about what Kagome can do, where she came from, and how she travels back and forth.

Which gave me a glimmer of hope. Once she finished bandaging me and lent me some clothes since mine where trash. The clothes she lent me was this oversized grey sweater and blue shorts. My Sperry's had dried up by then so I was pretty content with those for now until I got home.

She and Inuyasha then led me to the Bone Eater's Well which wasn't that far. The Bone Eater's Well, is a well that humans throw demon's remains into and it decomposes it. Which I'm not too keen on jumping into.

"Well, alright aren't you going to jump in?" Inuyasha asked me as I peered over the edge.

Demon bones and flesh were still at the bottom and the smell as putrid. The well was all stoned wall all around and the top that stuck out of the ground was wood.

"I'm not sure," I muttered, "Do you think that will kill me?"

"Probably not," Inuyasha commented, "You might break a leg,"

"Inuyasha," Kagome snapped then she went over to me reassuringly.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," Like that one bit of encouragement helped. I climbed up to the top of the well and stood up. "God, I hope this works," I just hoped as I hopped in. After a while of falling I was bracing myself for the landing, bracing didn't help because right when my feet hit the ground the rest of my body felt the impact. I got all discombobulated as my knees fell to the ground, I then looked up and noticed I was still in the same place.

"Did it work?" I heard Kagome's voice ask me.

"No," I whined, "I'm still in this hellhole," I tried to climb my way up by grabbing onto the stones but they just weren't grab-able. Luckily there was some sturdy vines that I used to pull myself up out of that smelt of dead animals rotting.

"Now what are we going to do?" Kagome pondered as she looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha then goes, "Well, kid it looks like you're stuck here forever, you'd better get used to it,"

"Thought that was what we were going to do," I agreed getting ready to except my fate as I flopped down. "I'm never going to get out of here,"

"Now, don't say it like that," Kagome tried to calm me, "I'm sure you'll get out of here somehow. I mean you got here somehow, it shouldn't keep you here forever,"

Then Inuyasha perked up, his nose started sniffing as he looked around, "You guys stay here," he then went off.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she looked over at him.

"Sesshomaru," he grumbled as he went off in some direction.

I looked over at Kagome, "Who's Sesshomaru and why can't we come?"

"Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older full demon brother, he hates Inuyasha because he was entrusted the tenseiga from his father." She simply told me which I assumed the tenseiga was Inuyasha's sword.

"Wow, what a petty thing to fight about," I told her as she started walking in the direction that Inuyasha went. "Wait where are you going? Inuyasha told us to stay here," I told her as I ran out towards her.

"Do you think I ever do what Inuyasha tells me to do?" she asked me laughing, "Come on." I followed her to where Inuyasha and his brother where fighting.

Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru, was quiet stronger and taller than Inuyasha, and in my opinion more handsome then Inuyasha, well at least as handsome as demons get. He had fair skin, pointy ears, the same golden eyes as Inuyasha, and long white immortal hair. He wore a white kimono with red on the bottom part of the sleeve and his left shoulder, and a spiked sleeve that went with his armor. On his right shoulder there was the fluffy white furry tail thing, that I really have no idea what it is. I'd imagine since Inuyasha is a dog demon, then Sesshomaru is a dog demon and that could possibly be his tail. He had two swords, one had a sheath the other didn't the one in a sheath was a katana while the other was just a large sword. I also noticed that he didn't have a left arm, which made me wonder what happened to it.

While Inuyasha and his brother were fighting, Sesshomaru kept on looking back at me, then finally he said to Inuyasha, "It seems you've found another mortal to make yourself weaker,"

"As if!" Inuyasha yelled back sort of over powering Sesshomaru but not quite.

I looked over to Kagome and whispered, "If I had to take a guess, I could say that his brother does not like humans?"

"Yeah, you're right," Kagome agreed as she watched along with me. "Although for some reason his brother lets a little girl travel with him,"

"So he's a hypocrite?" I assumed.

"Pretty much," she whispered almost laughing.

That's when Sesshomaru glared at us, which was when I figured it was time to stop talking. I figured he could hear us because he suddenly charged over towards us, and his anger was flowing through him. His anger actually drove him charging at Kagome and I. Kagome instantly got out of the way but I, I just stood there, like a deer caught in the headlights. I was also curious if he would do it, if he would attack me, even though he claims he has no affection towards humans. Kagome thought so otherwise.

"Oh, no he doesn't," I heard Inuyasha say storming over towards me.

Sesshomaru's right hand instantly is around my throat barely suffocating me. Right has he began to dig his claws into my neck I commenced screaming. I then felt this glow appear on my forehead, as I realized my life was in danger. His eyes were beading red, and animalist, his eyes no longer resembled that remotely close of a human but of a demon. A blood thirsty demon.

His claws began to loosen up, "The mark of the Hope Warrior," he dropped me.

Stumbling to the ground, I picked myself up and looked at him. He was so close to killing me but he didn't, he stopped.

"Hey, Sesshomaru! What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha suddenly barged in his blade flying towards Sesshomaru. "Why didn't you kill her, that's very kind for someone like you!"

Sesshomaru stopped Inuyasha's blade, with his and stated, "This girl, is valuable, try and keep her alive," he over powered Inuyasha and wacked his fang out Inuyasha's hands.

The tenseiga flung over to the ground and lost its power and returned back to its rusty old self.

Sesshomaru then fled, he just walked away, and Inuyasha let him.

"Come on, let's get back to the others," Inuyasha muttered walking over to the tenseiga picking it up and sheathing it.


End file.
